Hercules' Affair!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: When a young women is in distress, Hercules come and save the day. But, what happens when he started to have feelings for her? Will he cheat on Meg? Will he break the damsel's heart? check it out. It's a one-shot/story it's really long!


Author's Note: Okay Folks I got bored so I decided to write a silly one-shot story thing. It's about Hercules and his secret affair, lol. I hate Meg.. just to say it out but I like her in moments. I'm not doing this just because I don't like her but I'm following the Greek Myth :p don't worry she doesn't get killed (even though I really wish she did)- Who says that!? LOL Ya didn't heard it from me... Enjoy Oh disclaimer I do not own Hercules and D Minx own Hyllos but I own my damsel and other chick.

* * *

A young woman yelled, "Help Me! Someone!" she's running for her life. Glancing at the giant monster with three heads chasing her. The monster chase after her through the forest. The woman runs through a few branches that caught her white chiton ripping it all up. Leaves got on her chocolate brown hair, "Help!" She cried looking at the monster chasing her, she never seen a monster with red eyes and a black fur. The young woman felt her ripped chiton show a little of her left breast. She found a large log not even the monster could jump over it. She quickly went underneath the log, running as fast as she could. The monster breaks the log in two with it's large head. The young woman stare in shock at the monster destroying the log into pieces. Then with a glare their red eyes at at the young woman's chocolate brown eyes. She began running again she felt the sweat run down her whole body. She cried out loud, "Someone Help Me!" tears went down on her cheek like a waterfall. The monster started getting closer to her. She breathes heavily running as fast as she could- FOR ZEUS' SAKES! Someone save her! The young woman stop seeing a cliff at the edge, the monster pause growling at her. She turn to the right running toward a large mountain with rough edges she could possibly climb on.

The monster followed her growling, "GRRRRRR!" The young woman felt like her whole life flashing right before her eyes. She stop looking at the mountain, she started to climb hoping each edge wasn't about to break. Until, she grab one rock which breaks into pieces. She gasp as she fall onto the hard rocky ground on her butt with her ankle landing in a wrong position, feeling a sharp pain. "Ah!" the young woman rub her ankle. The monster finally caught up to her grr-ing with rage.

The young woman gasp at the monster showing her the long mark on the middle head next to one of its eyes. "Please, I didn't mean too," She curved herself into a ball against the wall crying, "I didn't mean to hurt you with my branch, please."

One of the heads growled down at her. The young woman felt the warm breathing of the monster. She ducks down accepting her fate, "Please, someone HELP ME!" She scream out loud making the whole forest shake with birds coming out.

The monster sniffed at her, as she shakes whimpering in fear. The young woman sniffed in fright. The monster open its mouth ready to attack his enemy. Then, out of the blue a large boulder hit one of the monster's head. The young woman looks up seeing a large man on a horse with wings. The man pull out his sword jumping off his Pegasus.

"Fear not my lady! I will save you!" The heroic man said as he landed in front of her while facing the monster, "For tis is I, Hercules the Hero!" Hercules stare at the monster. Pegasus landed in front of the woman trying to cheer her up by rubbing her head.

The young woman rub Pegasus' head. Hercules run toward the monster kicking it in the face. The demi-god strength made the monster flip over. Then, hitting it with a sharp punches. The monster landed backwards on his head. The young woman gasp in shock at the hero's strength. Hercule grab on of the heads, "Now if you wanna die, I think you should go back to your master before I kill you." he hissed the words, glaring at the monster's eyes.

The monster whimper in fright at the hero, "Go Cerberus!" Cerberus started whimpering running off back in the forest. Hercules smiled in approval at the monster. He turned his head over at the damsel, she weeps in fright of the demi-god. The damsel think he'll want a 'special treat' from saving her.

Hercules walk toward laying on one knee. The young woman cried, "Please, leave me alone."

"I just wanted to make sure your alright." Hercules said in a heroic tone, he glances over the young woman. Her carmel tanning skin gloss from the sweat with of few dirt here and there. He look at her long wavy chocolate brown hair as she covers her face whimpering in fright. Hercules' eyes sooner landed on her curvy body seeing her naked breast showing her brown nipple. He quickly look away, Pegasus slap Hercules head with his wing. Hercules made a face at his pet. He cleared his throat, "Young woman, tell me what's wrong?"

The young woman slowly moved her shaking hands. She shows her beautiful round face; her big chocolate brown eyes, her small round nose with nice pink natural lips. Hercules gawk at the beautiful damsel in front of him. The damsel blink her big eyes innocently, "Please, Her-hercules... I have no money to repay you. Please, don't take my body as a reward." She beg innocently.

Hercules eyes widen in shock, "Whoa! I am a hero. I would never touch you, young damsel."

The young woman blink her eyes in shock seeing the hero, "Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, why would I do that?" Hercules saw the damsel sniffed wiping her eyes.

"My mother was raped by a hero," the damsel wipe her eyes, "I'm her raped child. She hated me for being born so I lived in the forest for most of my life."

Pegasus cried at the sob story. Hercules ignored his pet. He stood stunned at the young woman, "Well, I'm not that kind of person. My name is Hercules. What's your's?" He asked nicely.

"My name is Olympia," she said softly looking at the hero with her big brown eyes.

"Olympia doesn't that mean heavenly?" Hercules asked rubbing his chin.

"A nymph named me. She raised me ever since I was a little girl until Zeus' impregnate her. She had to run away from Hera's wrath." Olympia spoken in a soft voice. Not proud of her life's story.

Hercules couldn't find the right words about his father's affairs. He never wanted to know about them since it wasn't his problem. "I'm sorry." he said weakly.

Olympia smiled at the hero, "No, it's okay. I'm use to people leaving me- I mean I'm use to being alone."

Hercules felt his mouth dry. Of course, he had everything he ever wanted but he could never save everyone in the world. Seeing this woman with so many problems. He wishes he could help her. "Olympia, can I take you home?" Hercules asked looking at her left ankle; seeing a dark purple inflammation around it.

"No, I'm fine." Olympia tries to get up with her right ankle but when she try to get up with her left ankle she wince at the pain. She couldn't stand up. She stood in an awkward stands but she loses her balance. She falls forward. Hercules caught her with his strong arms.

"No, your not. Let me take you home." Hercules stare into her beautiful eyes, he uses his deep voice, "I insist." Pegasus arch his eyebrow at his friend.

Olympia smiled at the hero, "Thank you, Hercules."

"Pegasus, you can go home. I'll walk home after dropping off Olympia. Tell Meg I'll be late for dinner." Hercules said still gawking at Olympia's gorgeous eyes. Pegasus rolled his eyes and flew away. Hercules pick Olympia bridal style.

Olympia giggles girlishly at the hero, "So, Meg is your girlfriend?" she asked the hero innocently.

"No, she's my wife. We have a son name Hyllos, he's just a baby." Hercules said to her.

"Wow, a family. I wish I can have a beautiful family." Olympia smiled at the hero as she snuggle his arms. She slowly closed her eyes falling asleep in the hero arms.

Hercules walk deep in the forest, good thing it was still day time. He had time to see the beautiful woman he's carrying. His eyes keep landing at her naked breast, her chiton wasn't see through. Hercules felt a strange between his legs, "Oh no." he thought he try to think of something else.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hades was yelling at the imps for loosing the dogs. The imps began telling there story how Cerberus saw a woman. She hit him with a large stick and he started chasing her. The imps couldn't stop the giant mutt from chasing the woman. They rather let her be food then them.

"You idiots!" Hades yelled in full rage, his whole body cover in full flames.

The imps' legs shook in fright of their boss, "Hades, he just run off." they beg in fright. Hade began choking them with flames around him with fury in his eyes.

Cerberus came weeping for his master. Hades look confused at his pet, "Geez, what happen to you, Cerberus?" The lord of the dead let go his minions who gasp for air.

The three headed monster whimper in pain. The imp look at the dogs, "Looks like he fought with someone."

"Jerkules!" Hades hissed, he look at his dogs in pain with blood around their faces, "Come, Cerberus. Seph, can heal you up." Cerberus followed his master into the deep into the Underworld.

* * *

In the forest, Olympia started talking about her story, "Well, I'm eighteen years old."

Hercules look at her in shock, "Really? You look like your sixteen! So, did you go to high school?" Smelling the sweet scented minty honeydew with a little bit of sweat.

"No, I'm too weird looking to go to high school." Olympia said.

"No, your not."

Olympia blushes bright red at the hero, "Hercules, I'm part nymph. Look at my eyes and hands." Hercules see nothing wrong her eyes are big. Her hands are soft and small with short black nails.

"I see nothing wrong with you." Hercules said, "In fact, your more beautiful then most girls I saw in my high school years." Olympia blush at the demi-god.

* * *

At the House of Hercules, Meg started to take care of their baby boy. Hyllos babbled on about. He made a mess on his play pin. Pegasus flew down in front of the house. Meg walk out confused, "Where's Hercules?"

Pegasus started hitting his hooves on the ground giving some sort of code. Meg teach him this just in case Pegasus needed her for anything.

"Hercules is with a beautiful girl name Olympia. He... saved her from a monster. He is taking her home?!" Meg understand the code, "Wonder boy is with a girl?"

Pegasus nodded. Meg went back into the kitchen hoping her wonder boy come home soon. Meg never trusted Hercules around women, knowing her pasted lovers. She always failed with them until she found her hero. Meg felt as if she was just an old ragged clothing tossed away, "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, "I should be okay with Hercules' heroism. Augh! I should trust him."

* * *

"So, you never been outside of the forest until now?" Hercules asked looking at Olympia.

"Nu-huh. My mother told me when I was little if I ever gotten out of the forest she'll kill me." Olympia said snuggling at the hero's warm embrace, "she told me. I was too ugly for the world. People would make an angry mob and try kill me."

"That's awful." Hercules felt his mouth dry again, "Olympia, you are the most beautiful woman. No one could ever kill you. Your too sweet and nice."

Olympia smiled at Hercules, "Thank you, Hercules. I'm glad I met a hero like you." Hercules smiled at the sweet girl.

"Your welcome, Olympia." Hercules said. He finally reach a leafy house made of dry stone mud and leaves on top of the roof.

"Here is my bundle of home. Sorry, it's not as fancy as your city taste." Olympia stare at her home.

"No, its alright," Hercules said as they walk inside the house, "It's homey?" he tried to find the right words. He saw all the tables made of dry mud, a little bed with one pillow. A few cups, pots, and a plate. Hercules saw a large pot with water and a bar of soap. Olympia tap him on the shoulder, "I'll go get the tea ready." She made Hercules put her down. Olympia hop her way toward the fire place. She started to light it up with two rocks. She put the pot hanging two inches away from the fire letting it boil.

She hop toward her bed, under her pillow was a green liquid in a tiny bottle, "What's that?" Hercules arch his eyebrow.

"Oh, this is my healing medicine. I made it myself. It heals my ankle really quickly." Olympia rub her swollen ankle. Hercules sat on the floor knowing Olympia wants some company. He watch her naked breasts slowly jiggling every time she stroke her ankle back and forth. He kept glancing at Olympia's ankle hoping his erection would stop. Her ankle started to go back to normal. Olympia got up, walking normal, "See!" She saw the pot bowling. She pour it in two cups.

"Here," Olympia handed the cup, "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to eat. The monster made me drop my basket full of fruits and vegetables."

Hercules took the cup, "No, don't worry. I eaten a large sandwich when I came to save you." He took a sip of his tea. He couldn't handle the bitter taste. Olympia giggles at the hero's face.

"Yeah, I used leaves to make tea. I couldn't find any minthe or oranges to make a drinkable juice." Olympia said feeling a little embarrass. She's far to poor to give anything to the hero.

"No, it's fine." Hercules said putting the cup of tea down of the mudding table, "Look how about this. I'll help you."

"No!" Olympia said in a worried tone, "You can't, Hercules. I'm asking you for too much."

"Olympia," Hercule gotten closer wiping a tear off of her cheek, "I'm a hero. I'm suppose to help you."

Olympia moves away from him, "Hercules, I'm sorry but I just can't."

Hercules look at her in shock, "Okay, I'll leave but call me when you needed help, okay."

"Okay," She look away wrapping her body with her arms. She let tears run down her cheek seeing her friend walking out of the door. Olympia notice he left his sword on the floor.

Hercules started walking until Olympia yelled, "Hercules, you left your sword." He turn around seeing Olympia holding his sword running toward him. She run toward the hero until she trip on a rock making her drop the sword. Her mouth touches Hercules' lips. They kiss while Hercules caught her in his strong arms. Olympia and Hercules stood in shock at the kiss. Olympia pulled away feeling a bit silly. Hercules bite his bottom lips. Olympia pulled away blushing bright red. Hercules gulp, seeing Olympia's big eyes. Hercules suddenly felt a horny feeling between his legs once he saw Olympia's body showing more skin from her ripped chiton. Olympia stare at him innocently. Hercules felt it was a time for action, no words. He grabbed her by the arms and kissing her passionately.

Olympia stood stun seeing the hero kissing her. It made her feel something warm inside. She let the hero do his work on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hercules pick her up bridal style taking her inside her home. He quickly let her lay on her ragged bed. Olympia kissed him again on the lips. Hercules let his whole body became intoxicated by Olympia's body. He quickly ripped whatever was left on her. Seeing her body expose more. Hercules saw her brown nipples becoming hard. Her breasts jiggled when Hercules ripped the chiton right off her. He glances at her carmel skin glossing from the sweat. He saw her private area covered in hair. He felt his manhood poking his armor. Hercules took off his outfit as fast as he could.

Olympia had time to stare at the hero's tan body. He's so muscular with six pack abs and pecks. Olympia concluded this hero is very buff. Hercules took off his lower part of his outfit. Olympia gasp at Hercules' large manhood how it sticks straight at her. She gulped at the hero's tool. Hercules went on top of her giving her kisses on her whole body. She felt that warm feeling in her stomach. Butterflies started up in her stomach. Her breasts touches the demi-god's strong chest. Hercules made Olympia moan softly in the air as he kisses her on the neck. He let his hands run all over her whole body.

"Hercules," she softly moan as he suck on her nipples, "I-I... ohhh." she couldn't say it. Her lustful body wanted this. She wanted this. For Hercules, he needed this. He let his tongue flickered around Olympia's nipples. He let his whole mouth suck the whole breasts. Olympia felt her abdominal all wet. She let out a loud moan, "Ohh."

Hercules knew it was time for him to be inside her. So, he slowly stuck in making Olympia bite her bottom lip holding back her moan. Hercules smirk at the nymph in front of him. She tried to refuse her lustful needs but she couldn't. Once Hercules began thrusting her. Olympia let her legs wrap around his waist. She began moaning out loud. Olympia soon found a rhythm of the hero's thrusting. His breathing became heavy as he thrust her inside.

Hercules groans, staring hungrily at Olympia. Olympia kisses the hero's chest every time his chest came closer to her face. She soon felt more wet from Hercules' thrusting, "Hercules!" she moaned out loud, "Ohhhh... Ahhh! Oh!"

This made Hercules speed up his thrusting. He felt he'll soon cum inside of her. Olympia hold the bed sheets tightly blushing and moaning at the demi-god's stare. Hercules grunts, "Oly... I want... you... to" He groans as he thrust a little harder. Olympia lick her lips feeling the ecstasy running through her. Hercules kiss her roughly as Olympia stuck her tongue out in his mouth. Their body heat begin to rises as sweat went all over them. They let their tongue play around, drool came out of their mouth. Olympia moan as she started to arch her back. Hercules' hips move faster and harder, pounding on the cute little nymph.

"Ohhh! AH! Hercules!" Olympia arch her back as she came. Hercules let his hot cum inside her. He slowly collapse on top of the nymph. Olympia felt Hercule's strong breathing. Their sweating body touches together. Hercules move to the side of the small bed. He was too sexually exhausted to get up and go home. As for Olympia, she snuggled against Hercules. She never felt like this before. Her heart race when Hercules let his arm wrap around her thin waist. She moves closer toward Hercules smooth warm body. They fall asleep in each other arms.

In the morning Hercules shot out of the bed seeing Olympia still sleeping. He look at himself, "Oh, No!" he thought. He saw his naked body. Olympia stood asleep snuggling against her pillow. This made Hercules have time to get out of the bed. He quickly put on his outfit, he smelled himself. A smell of sweat and mud, he shrug Meg won't know. Olympia yawned seeing the hero putting on her clothes, "Leaving so soon?"

"Um, Listen Olympia!" Hercules began he wanted to say that this was a whole mistake. He never attended to sleep with her. Olympia knew this was all a big mistake. She got up stoping the demi-god.

"I know, Hercules. I was trying to tell until my needs came over me." Olympia said she felt hurt but she knew what's right, "Besides, I think I'll be fine. You given me something I never thought I would have, thank you."

Hercules felt Olympia's warm hand on his cheek. He kiss it, "Olympia, if I had met you first I would-" Olympia shook her head, "Hercules, please. I'll be fine on my own."

Hercules saw Olympia's stomach, "but what if your-"Olympia hug him, "I'll be fine on my own. I can take care of us." Hercules took a big gulp. He never wanted any of this to happen. Olympia give him one final kiss on the lips, "I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides you have your own family. I'll have my own." She smiled happily as the tears started to come down her cheek.

Hercule hug her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Olympia. If there is anything please just call me. Please, just say the word and I'll do it." Hercules wipe the tears off of Olympia's face.

"Hercules, I think you should go before anything else happens." Olympia said she saw her ripped chiton, "I'll be fine. Now go." Hercules put on his last piece on his outfit. He left the house. Olympia sat on her bed crying in pain. Hercules never came back.

* * *

Six Months past by Olympia had a round belly. She had a new chiton fix up. She carries a bag full of fruits into her house. Then, thunder and rain started to come making her house melt. Olympia gasp in shock, she saw the water rising next to the lake. She quickly went to higher ground. She saw her house drown by the body of water. After, the flood cleared up. Olympia went down toward her house. Her child started kicking her. Olympia rub her belly. She became hungry, tired, and she was sick of working for everything. She burst out crying in pain and hate. Every little happiness she had was always screw up by something. She was sick of it. Olympia needed help, she needs Hercules. He never came to see her or to know about their child. How cruel of a demi-god is he?

"If anyone out there. Any GODS! I beg for help I'll do anything!" Olympia shouted. Like no god or goddess would help her. She wipe the tears off of her face. She felt her baby kicking her as she rub, "Hush now darling. I'll finds more food." Olympia sore feet was tired of walking around. Olympia could never ask Hercules for help even if she could. He probably already forgot about her. Who knows what the hero is doing? Olympia turns her head around seeing a large grey-blue smoke coming out of the blue.

The grey smoke formed into Hades. Olympia gasp at the god of the Underworld. Hades stare wiggling his eyebrows at the young nymph. Olympia started walking backwards in shock at the god, "Please, it's not my time." Olympia wraps her large stomach in fright, "No, it's not my child time!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hades pausing the nymph's begging, "Look, babe. I heard ya callin' and let me say I can make all your problems go away."

Olympia stare at the god for the moment, "What's the catch?" Hades grin at the pregnant nymph.

"Oh, nothing much. I give you everything you need and you and your baby can be my slave for- I don't know forever, until you guys die." Hades said waving his hand showing the golden scroll.

Olympia gasp at the thought, "Slaves? Me and my child!?"

"Yea-uh-huh," Hades look at his nails, "Or you can let your baby do all the work."

Olympia looks around her home. Everything was ruin. She could die from the cold or from starvation or it could be her baby, she couldn't take that chance. "Okay." She sighed, she didn't have a choice.

"Okay for what?" Hades asked.

"Me and my child will be your slave, Lord Hades." Olympia mumbled. Hades snap his fingers making a gold pen appear in Olympia's hand. Olympia signed the ghostly like scroll. Hades then made them disappear.

Olympia sniffed from her choice, " Geez, babe don't give me the water works." Hades rolled his eyes. His slaves always cried first day on the job.

"I can't help myself," Olympia burst out crying, "If Hercules hadn't impregnate me-" Hades cut her off in shock at her words, "Whoa! Whoa! That baby is Jerkules' kid?"

Olympia nodded wiping her eyes, "Uh-Huh."

Hades made an evil grin, "Oh, so Jerkules' know about this."

"I think so." Olympia trying to remember Hercules' words, "but he's married."

Hades burst out laughing, "Change of plan, babe. Your kid will work for me. You can relax. I got plans for the little brat!"

Olympia stood in shock at the god, "No! You said-" Hades cut her off, "Blah, blah, blah! Look, babe you sign the paper and if you didn't read the fine print. I can change my mind any time. Cap-eesh!"

Olympia beg at the god, "Please, Hades have me! I don't want my child growing up as a slave. Please!" Olympia cried out loud in front of Hades. He rolled his eye, "Yeesh!"

"Please, Hades! I just want my baby to grow up in a safe home! I want my baby to be fine. Please, use me!" Olympia cried really loud. Making Hades covered his ear.

"Stop!" He yelled his whole body turn red covering in fire.

Olympia sniffed wiping the tears off of her, "Fine! But I'm going to change the plan. Babe, do you know what I want?" Hades crosses his arm.

Olympia stood up in confusion. She sniffed while starting to take off her clothes, "Wait, Whatta doing!?" Hades yelled stopping her from taking off her clothes.

"This isn't what you wanted?" Olympia asked in confusion, she put her chiton on, "you said you wanted something from me?"

"Not that! Oy, emotional nymphs," Hades rub his head as his flames hair flickers, "Look, babe. I got a wife and I wouldn't even touch you. Who you think I am? Zeus!?"

"Ah, no."

"Then, we understand each other." Hades said, "What's your name?"

"Olympia."

"Oly might I call ya Oly," Hades began, "I'll change my plans. I'll give you everything you need for your care for your brat. In the future when your baby can walk, talk, speak perfectly, that's when she becomes a slave. Now you think I sleep with my slaves or hurt them but I don't. Unless, they really piss me off then- yeah I'll kill them."

Olympia stood in shock at the god's request, "Will my baby be with me the whole time?"

"At times," Hades said simply, "No promises tho. I want my slaves to work as hard as I am. But, your brat will come home all fine. Have we got a permeant deal?" He stick out his hand.

"Wait, will Hercules ever find out about me and my baby?" Olympia asked the god.

Hades grin evilly, "No, he will never find out. Babe. Oly, I'm not that evil besides Hercules is the one that knock you up. He left you for his wife. He left you without help. Be on my side. I'll make sure he'll pay for his cruel actions." Hades said in a soothing voice. Olympia nodded at Hades. Hades knew he did the prefect job twisting the nymphs' little mind. By his view he knew she is very clueless.

"Alright, I'll do it." She shook the god's hand. Hades smiled at the nymph.

"Perfect. Now you said you want no more trouble?" Hades asked at Olympia who nodded, "I'll give you a place full of piece, warm, full of food, and no trouble. I give you the paradise of Greece. It's safe and you'll be around Demeter's friendly nymphs that will help you. Don't tell them about our deal or else." Hades show a cloud forming into a beautiful field of soft green grass a nice house by a tree.

"Oh, wow." Olympia smiled at the view. Hades wrap his arm around the nymph as they both disappear in grey smoke.

* * *

Sooner Hercules came flying with Pegasus. They both look for Olympia. In Hercules shocking eyes he sees the whole forest flooded down, "Oh, no. Olympia!" Hercules started to lift all the trees and logs out of the way from the mud house that use to stand in his direction. Hercules yelled for her name, "Olympia!" It was no use after a bunch of logs and trees he couldn't find her. He felt his whole body weak. He couldn't believe it, "Pegasus, she's gone!" Pegasus look down nuzzling against his sad friend. Hercules hit the ground in anger, "I could've save her." Hercules let the tears come down his cheek. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to let her know how much he cares for her in a friendly way or was it?

* * *

Meanwhile Hades and Olympia were in a middle of a field. Olympia stood shock at the lovely place, "Oh, my!" She spin around seeing the whole view. Hades snap his finger making at house and a tree next to it, "Oly, you'll get everything you'll need. Make some new friends but remember my deal." Hades disappear in grey smoke. Olympia look around seeing the beautiful view.

Her baby started kicking, "I know it's beautiful." Olympia look around seeing a group of nymphs giggling in a group. They stare at the pregnant nymph, "Are you new here?"

"Um, yes." Olympia said. The nymphs show her around the fields. Many became friends with Olympia. Olympia finally had a chance to feel happiness with out no guilt. She went inside her house seeing everything she needed. Food on the side, she pick it up a red juicy apple from the basket. She took a bite feeling happy. Her baby kick her, "Yes, I know. We're going to love it here." She sat down on a rocking chairs feeling the wind blowing her face from the open window.

* * *

After three months Olympia gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Olympia holds her baby in her arms sitting on a rocking chair. Olympia stare at her daughter, she had orange brown hair mixing with her father's and mother's hair. The infant demi-golding have blue crystal eyes making Poseidon's sea looking into shame with pink lips and her father's tan skin. Olympia hummed her baby to sleep, "Oh my precious, Hellena. Mommy loves you." The baby sleeps in her mother warm embrace. Olympia felt she reach her greatest joy in the whole was thanks to Hades' help, she would do anything to help the god. Hades watch her from behind seeing the little brat sleeping in peace from her mother's embrace. Hades smirk, "Soon, Hellena will have to deal with her daddy." he thought as he disappear in smoke. Olympia continued to humming Hellena to sleep as the she rock her back and front. "Mommy loves you, Hellena." Olympia kiss her daughter's cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: I cried while writing this. I just feel so sorry for Olympia. I hope you like my characters. This is a story about Hercules' affair. I just wanted to let this pass by. I hope you enjoy it ^-^ Okay I know there are rude- not rude but very picky people that loves story with best grammer- well, I'm not the best so yeah. My bad if this doesn't impress you but I don't like rude comments just to let you know. If you be rude I have to ghetto- I know that sounds like a bitch but I really don't like rudeness. Truth be told I like criticism but not a dick move criticism. I can handle it criticism that helps me since it gets me better and I apologize if my grammer is off. Sometimes it sounds so right to me even if I read it more then once.


End file.
